Red Night
The crowd came to life as the one and only Mad Moxxi entered the main stage, ripping a Queen of Hearts from out of her cleavage. "Welcome all, to the Red Night!" Everyone roared and cheered as she threw the card to the crowd and it burst into three or four Jokers. Pulling a lighter and cigarette from out of her cleavage as well, she lit her cigarette. "Everyone needs to be aware..." There was a loud clicking. "There is," she took a drag. "No escape!" She laughed, and so did the crowd, not knowing the severity. "Tonight is a very special night," she veered. Three brutish men arrived on stage, holding red guns. "Woo!" A man screamed. "I really do mean, ''no ''escape! All the doors have been locked." She took a drag again. "And there is only one key for them, and that key, my dears," she flashed the key with her free hand and put the key in between her breasts. "Is right here!" She threw the cigarette to the wooden floor and stamped it out with her grossly high heels. Taking a gun from her holster, she made her way off the stage and through the dirt, nearing the crowd. She pointed at a boy, appearing to be in his early twenties or late teens, with scruffy brown hair. Tracing her finger from his jawline to his lips, she brought her chest close to his face, laughing, before bringing her gun up to his head, and pulling the trigger. His body thudded to the ground and the arena erupted in chaos. "You see, there is truly no way out, and you're all here at my mercy." Everyone in the crowd moved away, running. "Anyone who tries to escape, will meet the wrath of Brutus, Maximus, and Seber." Moxxi laughed, jumping back towards to stage. "No you will all sit back down." They did as she said, and the two that didn't were shot. "There's one aim for the night. And that is to find me." Two more men came onto the stage with gas masks. "You have five hours to explore this entire tent, which spans the length of the sewers, and to locate me. If none of you succeed, you all die. If any of you get the key from me, you all survive, but only one of you gets to leave here tonight." She laughed, flicking another Queen of Hearts to the floor, laughing as she turned to walk away. "Tatty bye, my darlings!" She vanished, and the whole crowd erupted into a frenzy again, with the five men watching their every step. Little did any of them know, that Moxxi had another plan for them. Alexander stood up in the crowd. "Come on, we have to start moving!" He yelled to his friend, Don. He nodded as Alex grabbed his arm and trailed through the people to the stage where the five men were and where Moxxi had stood. Her cigarette butt was still there. "There's a back door not far from here, I think it leads to a deeper sub-part of the sewers. I don't know!" Don smiled. "If we keep going down, I know Moxxi has a bedroom and torture room on the bottom floor. I'm sure it's only three floors down." Don and Alex nodded at eachother and walked round the back of the stage, holding arms. A girl followed them. "Who are you?" The girl blushed. "I'm... Gem." She tagged along with them and they kept moving, didn't stop. They found the door and they tried to unlock it, but it wouldn't move. Gem went infront of them, kicking it straight down. Despite their shock and disbelief, they carried on in silence, only speaking when they came across a thick, barred wall. Don tapped it, figuring out it's magical nature. He tapped it three more times, whispering some foreign language and it melted before them. They all ran through the gap as the wall seeped back into place, grinding to a halt. In front of them was a large portrait of Moxxi holding a snake, and surrounding the area was a hoard of tiny snakes and one large black and red snake that Moxxi held in the painting. "What do we do?" Alex was fraught with fear. Don came to the rescure as he pulled out a small vial of alcohol, and a match. "One second." He opened the vial, throwing its contents over the snakes and the painting, then lighting the match and throwing it too. The whole room erupted into flames, but the only person who was screaming was Don. Alex turned, yelling his name. Gem had a dagger through his chest, going in one side, and poking through the other. His blood gushed everywhere. "Only one of us gets the key. Better to get rid of one now." Gem laughed, removing her dagger from his corpse and jumping over him, she wiggled her butt infront of Alex. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled, throwing a Joker card at him as she ran round the corner. "Get back here!" Alex yelled, running after her. She'd already escaped round the winding maze and Alex saw no point in running, so he merely stopped, and continued walking slowly, quietly. "I... I can get you out, just come back." He turned a corner. "Please... just get back so... we can talk..." Category:Fan fiction Category:Fiction